Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to a semiconductor device. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to a storage device including a nonvolatile memory device and a controller.
A storage device stores data in a nonvolatile memory device such as a phase change memory device, a ferroelectric memory device, a resistive memory device, or a magnetic memory device. The storage device is used in various user devices such as a smartphone, a smart pad, and a personal computer.
As semiconductor manufacturing technologies develop, the degree of physical integration of the nonvolatile memory device is improved, and thus, the capacity of the storage device is increasing. In particular, as the nonvolatile memory device is manufactured in a three-dimensional structure, the degree of physical integration of the nonvolatile memory device is markedly being improved.
Also, as the number of bits stored in one memory cell of the nonvolatile memory device increases, the degree of data integration of the storage device is being improved. The increase in the degree of physical integration and the degree of data integration may cause an increase in the capacity of the storage device and a decrease in manufacturing costs.
However, the improvement of the degree of the physical integration and the degree of data integration may cause an increase in a stress applied to the nonvolatile memory device upon accessing the nonvolatile memory device and/or may reduce a lifespan of the nonvolatile memory device or the storage device.